Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming film and sequel to the first 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It takes place in the present time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, there will be a new boss of the Maroon Studios but he in fact is the new villain and wants revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons. Roger, Daniel & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late! with the help the Toons, old and new. Plot Characters Disney * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Max Goof, Pete - Mickey and Friends * Pongo, Perdita, Patch, Rolly, Cruella De Vil * Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, The Sultan, Iago * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sam the Eagle - The Muppets * Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po * Flik, Heimlich, Francis, Dot, Tuck and Roll, Slim, Dim, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Atta * Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor * Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, XR, Comander Nebula, Little Green Men, Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Grubs, Brain Pods * Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk * Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sugar Mama, Puff the Dog, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Bebe and Cece Proud * Kim Possible, Ron Stoppible, Rufus, Wade, Dr. Draken, Shego * Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Angel, Captian Gantu, Reuben, Dr. Hamsterviel * Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, Lumpy, Kanga * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust * Arlo, Spot * Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether * Dory, Hank, Bailey, Destiny, Nemo, Marlin, Charlie, Jenny * Moana, Maui, Heihei Pixar Warner Bros. MGM YouTube DreamWorks Animation SKG Cartoon Network Nickelodeon Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment International Shows and Movies Cast Live Action Actors * Shia LaBeouf - Daniel Valiant * Rob Schneider - Lucas Graham/Stuart Snyder (New Character) * Patton Oswald - Ramon * Ricky Gervais - Henry Lloose (New Character) * Stephen Merchant - Jack Fudd (New Character) * Karl Pilkington - Auguste Tito (New Character) * Ian Holm - James Issac * Steve Martin - The Badger Bandit (New Character) * Crispin Glover - Alfred Skinner (New Character) *Mila Kunis - Jaundice Dolores *Ray Winstone - Bounty Hunter Drake Voice Actors and Actresses * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Uncle Boris * Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch - Baby Herman * April Winchell - Mrs. Herman * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, George Jetson, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Barnyard Dawg * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Webby * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sheriff of Nottingham, Stinkie * Bob Bergman - Porky Pig * Jason Marsden - Max Goof, Tino * Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Ellyvan, Woody Woodpecker * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Scuttle, Mr. Big, Big Bob, The Brain * Rob Paulsen - Stretch, Pinky, Hadji, Reuben, The Grand Duke, Yakko Warner * Jonathan Winters - Papa Smurf * Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf * Katy Perry - Smurfette * Alan Cumming - Gutsy Smurf * George Lopez - Rafael, Papi, Norman, and Grouchy Smurf * Drew Barrymore - Chloe, Olive, Sparkle, Hillary * Fred Armisen - Brainy Smurf, Speedy Gonzales * Jim Rash - Cecil Turtle * John O'Hurley - Walter Bunny * Roz Ryan - Witch Lezah * Kwesi Boakye - Gossamer * Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack * Chloë Grace Moretz - Darby, Mavis the Bat, The White Queen * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Archdeacon, Jumba Jookiba, Doc, Friar Tuck, King Richard, Angus MacBadger, Friend Owl, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Grimsby, Deputy Nicky Flippers, Bootle Beetle, Sir Ector, Grandpa Kitty * Jim Cummings - Taz, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Zummi Gummi, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Cat, Captian Caveman, Razoul, Ed, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, Boomer, Colonel Hathi, Roquefort, Pete, Beaky Buzzard, Darkwing Duck * Haley Joel Osment - Pinocchio, Mowgli, Spot, Zephyr, Chip Potts, Victor, Tarzan, Sora, Skippy Bunny, Flounder, Berlioz * Patricia Parris - The Blue Fairy * Johnny Depp - Rango, Victor Van Dort * Lily James - Melanie Mouse, Cinderella, Aurora, Alice, Wendy Darling * Nate Corddry - Willie Woodchuck * Helena Bonham Carter - Emily Van Dort, The Fairy Godmother * Michael Sheen - White Rabbit * Paul Whitehouse - March Hare * Nate Corddry - Willie Woodchuck * Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez, Mimmy, Starfire * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Helen, Princess Peach, Dot Warner, Chip * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Princess Atta * Hayden Panettiere - Marie, Dot, Kairi * David Gallagher - Riku * Dee Bradley Baker - Buster, Numbuh 4 * Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Dale, Stromboli, Jiminy Cricket, Tom, Steve, Anton Ego, Owl, Officer Dibble * Kelsey Chow - Bridget * Morgan Deare - Bongo the Gorilla * Clive Revil - Wheezy * Jim Carrey - Danny, Greesy, Grinch, Horton, Ebenezer Scrooge * Peter Sallis - Wallace * Mel Gibson - Rocky, Robin Hood, John Smith * Julia Sawalha - Ginger * Jane Horrocks - Babs, Wee Rabbit * Imelda Staunton - Bunty * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, Octavia Melody * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (changed to Half-Pony form from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series), Hello Kitty, Dil Pickles, Princess Melody, Brenda, Daizy, Timmy Turner, Poof, Raven, Sarah "Bubbles" Utonium, Chloe, Princess Clara, Toot, Ember, Star, Bebe and Cece Proud, Puff the Dog * Garrett Courtney - Chip * Kelsey White - My Melody * Jeremy Foley - Casper * Lynn Ferguson - Mac * Benjamin Whitlow - Fowler * Timothy Spall - Nick * Matt Lucas - Tweedledee, Tweedledum * Phil Daniels - Flechter * Wayne Brady - Sparx, Clover * Blair Underwood - Hunter the Cheetah * Mark Hamill - Malefor * Reese Witherspoon - Ginormica, Rosita, Dandidoo * Seth Rogen - B.O.B, Morton, Master Mantis * Will Arnett - Missing Link, Vald, Surly, Lego Batman, Horst * Hugh Laurie - Dr. Cockroach * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup, Rare Wubbox * Cate Blanchett - Valka, Lady Tremaine * Gerard Butler - Stoick * Craig Ferguson - Gobber * America Ferrera - Astrid, Tubarina, Phangler * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs, King Gristle * T.J. Miller - Tuffnut * Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut, Lola Bunny, Lucy Wilde * Jamie Bell - Tintin * Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo * Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Fred Jones * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Linda Cardellini - Velma Dinkley, Wendy Corduroy, Tweedle * Neil Fanning - Scooby Doo * Scott Innes - Scrappy Doo * Frank Welker - Boskov, Snowy, Dumbo * Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard * Bill Murray - Garfield, Toby Tortoise * Breckin Meyer - Jon Arbuckle * David Eigenberg - Nermal * Debra Messing - Arlene * Andy Serkis - Captain Haddock * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Shadow * Steve Martin - Inspector Clouseau * Christopher Lloyd - Shere Khan, Tiny Tiger, Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Dan Arykoyd - Yogi Bear * Justin Timberlake - Boo-Boo Bear, Branch, Furcorn * Jason Lee - Shoeshine/Underdog and David Kawena * Amy Adams - Sweet Polly Purebred, Cindy Bear * Will Ferrell - Megamind, President "Lord" Business * Brad Pitt - Metroman * Jonah Hill - Snotlout, Tighten, Allen Gregory * Tina Fey - Roxanne * Steve Carell - Hammy, Mayor McDodd, Gru * Russell Brand - Dr. Nefario * Miranda Cosgrove - Margo * Dana Gaier - Edith * Will Smith - Oscar and Br'er Fox * Robert De Niro - Don Lino and Fearless Leader * Jerry Seinfeld - Barry B. Benson * Renee Zellweger - Angie and Vanessa * Jack Black - Lenny, Po * Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, Lola * Dustin Hoffman - Master Shifu * Lucy Liu - Master Viper and Silvermist * David Cross - Minion, Master Crane * Jackie Chan - Master Monkey * Mike Myers - Shrek, The Cat in the Hat, Entbrat * Eddie Murphy - Donkey, Mushu * Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas - Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon - Gingerbread Man * Tom Hanks - Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack - Jessie * Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head * Blake Clark - Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger - Hamm, P.T. Flea, Bill, Mustafa, Yeti, Mack * Wallace Shawn - Rex, Shrubb, Eustace Bagge * R. Lee Ermey - Sarge * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie * Jack McBrayer - Fix-It Felix * Jane Lynch - Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Gretched the Orge, Io * Jess Harnell - Red, Wakko Warner, Chilly McStuffins, Cedric, Fatso, Grinder * Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps, Fawn * Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde, Freddy Fox * Nate Torrence - Clawhauser * Idris Elba - Chief Bogo and Olumide Okapi * Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget * Tommy Chong - Yax * J.K. Simmons - Mayor Lionheart, Mr. Toro Bull, Warden, Yellow M&M, Quarrister * Andrew Lawrence - T.J. Detweiler * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Vince LaSalle * Jason Davis - Mike Blumberg * Ashley Johnson - Gretchen Grundler * Courtland Mead - Gus Griswald * Pamela Adlon - Spinelli, Vidia * Alan Tudyk - The Duke of Weselton, Alistair Kei, Duke Weaselton, Honest John, Secretary Bird, Sir Kay, Sir Hiss * Jesse Corti - LeFou, Mr. Manchas * Dane Cook - Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach - Skipper Riley * Brad Garrett - Chug, Riff Raff, Dim, Otto, Scat Cat, Hook Hand * Patrick Warburton - Kronk, Wolf W. Puckett, Steve Barkin, Pulaski, Trigger, Ian, King Agamemnon, Flynn the Pilot, Ken (Bee Movie) * Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper, Blasoom * Richard Horvitz - Billy * French Stewart - Nutsy * John Goodman - Pacha, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Eli Big Daddy La Bouff, Deedge * Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski * Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Wayne Werewolf * Ray Romano - Manny * John Leguizamo - Sid, Luigi * Denis Leary - Diego * Queen Latifah - Ellie * Charles Martinet - Mario * Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud * Karen Maline White - Dijonay Jones * Soleil Moon Frye - Zoey Howzer * Alisa Reyes - LaCienega Boulevardez * Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible * Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable * Tahj Mowry - Wade Load * Kristen Storms - Bonnie Rockwaller * Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego, Taffy Dare * Stephen Furst - Booster Munchapper * Morgan Freeman - Vitruvious * Neil Flynn - XR * Dave Thomas - Rutt * Rick Moranis - Barney Rubble * Elizabeth Perkins - Wilma Flintstone * Rosie O'Donnell - Betty Rubble, Terk * Lance Henriksen - Kerchak, General Skarr * Glenn Close - Kala, Granny Puckett, Cruella de Vil * Rowan Atkinson - Zazu * Nathan Lane - Timon, Chance * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa * Kyle Stanger - Lumpy * Max Burkholder - Roo * Travis Oates - Piglet * Peter Cullen - Eeyore * Ken Sansom - Rabbit * Daveigh Chase - Lilo * Chris Sanders - Stitch * Kevin McDonald - Pleakley * Tia Carrere - Nani * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * Michael Caine - Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell * Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin - Ramone * Jenifer Lewis - Flo * Michael Wallis - Sheriff * Tony Shalhoub - Luigi * Paul Dooley - Sarge * Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore * Patton Oswalt - Remy * Peter Sohn - Emile, Squishy * Tom Hulce - Quasimodo * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madeleine, Dr. Liz Wilson * Raven-Symoné - Iridessa and Monique * Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta * Kevin Kline - Phoebus, Tulio, Gaston * Kenneth Branagh - Miguel * Demi Moore - Esmerelda * Jason Alexander - Hugo * Charles Kimbrough - Victor * Jane Withers - Laverne * Wayne Knight - Zurg and Tantor * Bob Newhart - Bernard * Diego Luna - Manolo * Zoe Saldana - Maria * Channing Tatum - Joaquin, Lego Superman * Danny DeVito - Philocties * Jeffrey Tambor - Big Nose * Dan Povenmire - Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Brian Dennehy - Django * Ben Stiller - Alex * Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones * David Schwimmer - Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith - Gloria * Quinton Flynn - Jonny Quest * John de Lancie - Dr. Quest * Robert Foxworth - Race * Jennifer Hale - Jessie Bannon, Nicole, Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane * Phil LaMarr - Evil Hector Con Carne, Carver * Dave Lamb - Squiddly Diddly * Jon Culshaw - Nibbles * Jerry Stiller - Uncle Max * Raymond S. Persi - Flash * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres - Dory * Hayden Rolence - Nemo, Toulouse, Toby Turtle * Ed O'Neill - Hank * Kaitlin Olson - Destiny * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Josh Gad - Olaf, Chuck, Louis * Danny McBride - Bomb, Wolf Boss * Maya Rudolph - Matilda * Kate McKinnon - Stella * Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle * Sean Penn - Terence * Tony Hale - Ross * Jodi Benson - Ariel, Lady, Barbie * Michael Keaton - Ken * Judith Mason - Belle, Ms. Mimi, Sassy, Elissa Parrot, Pocahontas * Robby Benson - The Beast * Brian Kane - Aladdin * Lea Salonga - Jasmine, Mulan * Donny Osmond - Li Shang * Mark Moeseley - Mushu * Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian * Kenneth Mars - King Triton * Chris Barnes - Prince Eric * Amy Poehler - Joy * Phyllis Smith - Sadness * Bill Hader - Fear, Flint Lockwood, Guy Gagne, Leonard Mudbeard * Mindy Kaling - Disgust * Lewis Black - Anger * Kristen Bell - Anna * Idina Menzel - Elsa the Snow Queen * Zachary Levi - Eugene Flynn Rider, Chicken Little * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel, Maid Marian * Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts, Duchess, Bianca, Lady Kluck * Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow, Mother Rabbit * Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell, Shanti * Roy Dotrice - Bagheera, Tramp, Pongo * Kaitlyn Maher - Tagalong * Ariel Winter - Gretchen * Darcy Rose Byrnes - Princess Amber * Zachary Callison - Prince James * Sara Ramirez - Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham - King Roland II * Tim Gunn - Baileywick * Meghan Strange - Robin * Ashley Eckstein - Mia * Sabrina Carpenter - Princess Vivian * Andrea Libman - Madeline, Fluttershy * Stevie Vallance - Miss Clavel, Mama Kitty * French Tickner - Lord Cucuface, Papa Kitty * Charlotte Spencer - Angelina Mouseling, Jenny Darling, Grandma Kitty * Naomi McDonald - Alice Nimbletoes, Zooter * Jules de Jongh - Marco * Jo Wyatt - Gracie, Dormouse * Hilary Duff - Viki * Justin Bieber - A.Z. * James McAvoy - Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Gnomeo * Emily Blunt - Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Perdita, Juliet * Leah Zabari - Polly Mouseling * Stephanie Darcy - Poppy Cat * Danny Katiana - Zuzu * Alicyn Packard - Alma * Katie Leigh - Mo * Donald King - Owl * Cake Charles - Egbert * Teresa Gallagher - Gilda * Peter Mullan - Salty Dog, Jabberwocky * Orlagh O'Keefe - Lily * Annette Crosbie - Nonna Dog * Tameka Empson - Hatsie Hen * Ardal O'Hanlon - Bull * Stephen Fry - Lord Stag, Cheshire Cat, Inspector Thompson * Roger Moore - The Talking Tree and the Doorknocker * Paul Currie - Gull and Puffin * Colin Friels - Terry * Samson Hyland - Sydney Sailboat * Frederique Sims - Zip * Adam Sandler - Count Dracula * Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Brent McHale * Selena Gomez - Mavis Dracula * Kevin James - Frankenstein, Otis * David Spade - Emperor Kuzco, Jack Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key - Murray the Mummy, Judge Peckingpah, Reggie Rhino * Fran Drescher - Eunice * Molly Shannon - Wilma Werewolf * Brianna Gentilella - Molly, Shellbeat * Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Bobby Gaylor - Buford Van Stomm * Kelly Hu - Stacy Hirano * Mitchel Musso - Jeremy Johnson * Madison Pettis - Adyson Sweetwater, Izzy * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Stuffy, Gary, Snake, Mayor, Arizona Parrot, Arturo * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Ted the Polar Bear * Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Tony Pope - Geppetto * Jerry Orbach - Lumiere * Fred Newman - Stupid * Keith Scott - Bullwinkle Moose * June Foray - Rocky Squirrel, Judy Jetson, Granny, Joan * Ian Holm - Chef Skinner * John DiMaggio - Rico, Bender, Niblet, Jocktopus, Dr. Drakken, Fu Dog * Jared Leto - The Joker * Randy Travis - Trusty * Tim Whitnall - Jock * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski * Chris Miller - Kowalski * Jeff Bennett - Sycho, Mr. Smee, Dr. Weisberg, Dr. Hamsterviel, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Jasper, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Merlin, Bashful, Grubber, Big Billy, Ace, Craig * Kevin Michael Richardson - Lobo, Captian Gantu, Prince John, Mr. Gus * Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey * Max Charles - Sherman * Dave Foley - Flik * Zach Tyler Eisen - Flame, Spyler, Davey * Erin Lee - CeCe * Chelsea Creekmore - Duck on Wheels * Dominic Scott Kay - Chester * Jake Thomas - Wilson, Gumby, Noddy, Tony Fisher * Liliana Mumy - Garland * Dakota Fanning - Ginger * Arielle Galway - Mary * Mike Labonte - Pokey and Denali * Tony Grant - Prickle and Goliath * Marina Elbertson - Goo * Michael Dobson - Big Ears * Richard Newman - Mr. Plod * James Patrick Stuart - Private * Sacha Baron Cohen - King Julien XIII * Cedric the Entertainer - Maurice, Leadbottom * Andy Richter - Mort * Keith Ferguson - Danny Phantom and Bloo * Tracy Grandstaff - Daria Morgendorffer * Janeane Garofalo - Colette * Wendy Hoopes - Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor * Erin Matthews - Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck - Dennis, Miss Pink Cat, Spike * Kathleen Barr - Martha Monkey, Lorm, Millie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall - Burt Burtonburger * Brian Drummond - Harley, Garu, Keo * Chiara Zanni - Fiona, Piper * Tabitha St. Germain - Phoebe, Danielle, Martha the Talking Dog, Dinah Doll, Pucca, Derpy Hooves * Linda Sorenson - Mrs. Munson * Ben Burtt - WALL-E, M-O * Olivia Olson - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Elissa Knight - EVE * Kathleen Wilhoite - Pepper Ann, Cathy * Danny Cooksey - Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer * Clea Lewis - Nicky * Bill Melendez - Snoopy (non-speaking). Woodstock, Spike (Archive Recordings) * Kath Soucie - Cissy, Tish, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Miriam Pataki, CadPig, Kanga, Rolly, Maddie Fenton * Marty Grabstein - Courage * Lee Tockar - Abyo, Mr. Sparks * Chantal Strand - Ching, Danielle * Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera / El Tigre * Grey De Lisle - Frida Suarez, Jane Jetson, Sam Manson, Kitty Katswell, Vicky, Carrie Krueger, Frankie, Yumi, Mandy, Ghastly, Lor * Eric Bauza - Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Carlos Alazraqui - Grandpapi Rivera, Puma Loco, Lazlo, Wenslo, El Chupacabra * John Cena - Ferdinand the Bull * April Stewart - Maria Rivera, Plata Peligrosa, Wendy Testaburger * Samuel L. Jackson - Luicius Best/Frozone, Whiplash * Dan Castellaneta - Genie, Grandpa Phil, Tommy, Homer Simpson, Earl *'Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy * Julie Kavner - Timon's Mother * Nancy Cartwright - Rufus, Dexter, Mindy, Chuckie Finster * Kat Cressida - DeeDee * Jenna Van Oy - Trinket * Cree Summer - Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Catnip, Susie Carmichael, Spitfire, Valerie Gray * Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster, Yasmin, Trixie Tang * Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin * Martin Roach - Yo * Kimmy Robertson - Gwen Mezzrow * Cam Clarke - Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Leonardo, Freddy the Ferret * Lara Jill Miller - Widget, Juniper Lee, Kari, Fwog, Henry Hugglemonster * Lauren Tom - Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama * Candi Milo - Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap White, Madame Foster, Royanne and the Flea, Pulgita * Kenny Black - Lamarr * Karen Duffy - Sketch * Meredith Scott Lynn - Poison * P!nk - Gloria, Luanne, Tank * Elijah Wood - Mumble, Spyro * Christina Ricci - Cynder * H. Jon Benjamin - Bob * Kristen Schaal - Trixie, Edith, Mabel Pines, Shannon, Barb * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos * Kyle Massey - Milo * Martin Lawrence - Boog * Ashton Kutcher - Elliot * Jane Krakowski - Giselle * Lou Romano - Linguini, Mr. Weenie, Mayor, Mr. Hudson, Health Inspector, Flem * Justin Roiland - Oscar * Chelsea Kane - Bea * Trey Parker - Balthazar Bratt * Seth MacFarlane - Mike * Bryan Cranston - Vitaly, Li Shan * Jessica Chastain - Gia * Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Princess Mindy, Ziggurab * Martin Short - Stefano, B.E.N., Ooblar, Jai, Bruce * Jesse Eisenberg - Blu * Anne Hathaway - Jewel, Red "Riding Hood" Puckett * Anthony Anderson - Deputy Bill Stork * Xzibit - Chief Ted Grizzly * David Tennant - Charles Darwin, Bungo * Martin Freeman Pirate with a Scarf * Hugh Grant - Pirate Captain * Katie Crown - Tulip, Patricia, Bia * Scott McCord - Yang, Yuck, Robin, Skullboy, McGee, Fred * E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles, Julia "Buttercup" Utonium, Rudy Tabootie * Catherine Cavadini - Brittany "Blossom" Utonium * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Jennifer Martin - Ms. Bellum * Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles * Francesca Marie Smith - Camp Fire Lass, Sheena * Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Anndi McAfee - Phoebe Heyerdahl * Justin Shenkarow - Harold Berman * Danielle Judovits - Big Patty * Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry * Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry * Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry * Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry * Flea - Donnie Thornberry * Tom Kane - Darwin Thornberry / Him / Dog and Professor Antonio Utonium * Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown * Hadley Belle Miller - Lucy Van Pelt * Alex Garfin - Linus Van Pelt * Mariel Sheets - Sally Brown * Venus Omega Schultheis - Peppermint Patty * William Aniscough - Sean * Ashleigh Ball - Jet Propulsion, Applejack, Rainbow Dash * Shannon Chan-Kent - Pinkie Pie * Kazumi Evans - Rarity * Dalila Bela - Sydney * Brian Drummond - Face 9000 * Jaeda Lily Miller - Mindy * Kyle Rideout - Carrot Propulsion * Meg Roe - Celery Propulsion * Addison Holley - Ella the Elephant, Amaya/Owlette * Jacob Ewanluk - Connor/Catboy, Pango * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf - Greg/Gekko The Wombles * Orinoco Womble - lead vocals, piano * Wellington Womble - lead guitar, vocals * Tomsk Womble - bass, vocals * Bungo Womble - drums, percussion * Tobermory Womble - keyboards, piano, vocals * Madame Cholet - saxophone * Great Uncle Bulgaria Womble - violin, music director Clangers * Small Clanger * Tiny Clanger * Major Clanger * Mother Clanger * Granny Clanger * The Iron Chicken * The Soup Dragons * The Sky Moos * The Wols The Hyper Girls * Lisa Andrews - lead vocals * Lily Jane Burton - lead guitar, background vocals, talkbox * Tara Williams - bass, background vocals * Kristine Thomas - drums, background vocals * Charlotte Spencer - keyboards, piano, background vocals * Alice Burton - rhythm guitar, background vocals Development Trivia *At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. *Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos *The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *Shia LaBeouf's character, Daniel Valiant, replaces the late Bob Hoskins' character, Eddie Valiant respectively. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. Soundtrack CD 1, CD 2 and CD 3 (Offical Edit) #Maroon Logo #Maroon Cartoon #Daniel #Daily Bugle #Maroon Action #Toontown #New York 1943 #Daniel and Eddie #Roger Rabbit in London #Gumball, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Yin Yang Yo, Winnie the Pooh, WALL-E and Turbo #Villain Nightmare #Maroon Cartoon 2 #London King #Toontown 2 #Dreaming Piano #Dreaming Piano 2 #Dreaming Piano 3 #Dreaming Piano 4 #Dreaming Piano 5 #Dreaming Piano 6 #Dreaming Piano 7 #Dreaming London #The Ghost of Christmas #Amazing #London Eye #World Travel #New York 1943 Island #New York 1943 Island 2 #New York 1943 Times Square #Officer Cop #Jail New York #Time Post #New York City Cop #Toontown vs. Villains #Penny and Gumball Kiss #Finale Daniel #Finale Crowds #Time Traveling #New York City #H20 #Times Square #Forest Park #Daily Bugle Kenney #Queens #Brookyln #Church #Nightmare Gorgen #Church Battle #H20 2 #Forest Hills #Forest Hills 2 #Forest Hills 3 #Storm New York #Penny and Gumball Kiss Bed #Night #Night 2 #Night 3 #New York Battle #New York Battle 2 #New York Battle 3 #Gumball vs. Daniel vs. Remy vs. WALL-E #Gumball's Not Death #Funeral #Sadding #Battle Finale #Eddie, Kenney and Daniel vs. Penny, Darwin and Carrie #Deaths #Finale #Finale 2 #Finale 3 #Finale 4 #Finale 5 #Finale 6 #Finale 7 #Finale 8 #Finale 9 #Finale 10 #Down To Earth - Peter Garbiel #The Flame - Cheap Trick #Eddie's Theme #Hello, I Love You - The Doors #H20 - Danny Elfman #H20 (Repise) - Danny Elfman #City - Danny Elfman #Titanic Theme #My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme From "Titanic") - Céline Dion #City (Repise) - Danny Elfman #Manufactures - Danny Elfman #Africa - Toto #Firework - Katy Perry #Titanic Theme (Repise) #Toontown Song #Daniel Valiant Suite #Roger Rabbit Suite #Benny The Cab Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite 2 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme 2 Locations Cartoon Figures * Toontown Cites * London * New York City * Chicago CGI Figures * Pixar Island * DreamWorks City Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:MGM Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Crossover films Category:Fake movies Category:Illumination Entertainment